Forever And Always
by ImagineEzria
Summary: After Ezra and Aria's sexual encounter, they may find their selfs in a heap of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV:

What started out as an ordinary night, hanging out and watching movies turned into so much more. We lost ourselves in the heat of the moment, forgetting about the world around us and only focusing on each other that night, all that mattered was our love.

It was Saturday afternoon, I was doing my morning workout. The only odd thing about this whole entire thing is, why have I been gaining so much weight lately? I've been exercising more than I usually do. Not to mention I've been working like crazy this summer. I just don't get it.

When I got to work, I've nearly passed out 3 times since I got there. I didn't think over think it too much, maybe my body is telling me I should have eaten something quick before I left for work this morning.

"Are you okay, Aria? You don't look that great," Trish, my boss asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. I'm going to get a glass of water."

_Great, I must be coming down with something. _

_It's been a rough summer to say the least. I've been so busy with work and college applications, I've barely had anytime to myself. And it's been crazy around here considering my parent's are still treating me like I'm some naive girl. But the worst part of all, I haven't seen Ezra in a month. He's been on quite a few business trips. Like every time he comes back to Rosewood, he has to leave again. I've been counting down the days until he's home for good. This is the first summer that we're sharing as a couple, but it's hard when he's not here half the time. I miss him terribly. _

"_Oh no," _I thought.

I covered my mouth, trying not to let any of the puke come out of my mouth until I reached the toilet. I thought back to the night where Ezra and I made love for the first time. Ezra was telling me that he had gotten fired, how he has to leave everything behind to find work. How that night be the last time we'd see each other.

"_When will you be back?" I asked him, letting a few tears here and there fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. _

"_Aria, if I can't teach high-school in this town or college, what's left? It's what I do and I need to find a place where I can do it." Ezra told me, while he brushed my bangs out of my face so he could see me. _

"_Look, wherever that is, they're lucky to have you," I finally managed to say. _

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked me, while his frown turned into that boyish smile I love so much._

_Right then and there, I knew that this moment was the right moment. _

"No, this cannot be happening!" I thought to myself. I brought my hands up to my mouth and shook my head.

"You honestly think you're pregnant, Aria?" Spencer asked me.

"I have all of the symptoms, Spence. What else could it be?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I just nodded in agreement.

Spencer went out to the store and bought 3 pregnant tests. I took them and placed them on the counter top in the bathroom. Spencer waited with me. I started pacing back and forth, waiting for the results to come in.

"Quit pacing, Aria. It's getting on my nerves." Spencer scolded.

"I can't help it, I'm too nervous. I mean, I don't want to be a teen mom! Even though Ezra would be a great father and all .. We're far too young for this."

"It's time."

"You look, Spence."

Spencer picked up the pregnancy tests and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"It's positive."

"No ! This can't be happening. Not to me! What the hell am I going to do?"

_Seriously, what am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a mom. I nearly just turned 17, I don't want to spend the rest of my teen years raising a baby. I want to be a normal teenager. I want to go out on dates, go to parties, hang out with my friends. But that's changing in a few months. Now here's a new question. How am I going to tell Ezra and my parents? We just told them we were dating a while ago, now this news will set them off the edge_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV:**

_Today is the day Ezra comes back from his business trip in New Orleans, I thought it would be a great idea to surprise him once he steps through the door ._

_I grabbed two plates from the cabinet and set them down on the counter and filled them with noodles and spread spaghetti sauce over the pile of noodles. I picked up the plates and carried them over to the coffee table and set them down. I set out to find some candles, but before I could light them, I heard Ezra put his key into the door. Within two seconds Ezra stood about 10 feet away from me. _

"_Welcome Home, Honey," I said seductively. As I walked towards him, my heels clicked with every step I took towards him. Ezra and my lips connected for the first time in forever and our tongues greeted each other as well. _

"_Are we celebrating something I don't know about?" Ezra asked, curiously._

"_Nope." I told him. "You're wearing this dress because?" _

"_I just wanted to hear you say wow." "I like coming home to you." Ezra said._

_I took Ezra's hand in mine and led him over to his black leather couch, when we sat down, I sighed faintly. "Something wrong?" He asked. _

"_I was just wondering .. What would it be like if we had a baby? Not like now, but maybe a few years from now." _

"_Well, that would be great. But I think we should wait until you're graduated from college and have a job. That way no one will interfere." _

"_But would it be so bad if we had a baby .. like now?" I asked him, curiously._

_Ezra raised his eyebrow a little bit. "Aria, is there something we need to talk about?" _

_I swallowed hard , trying to find the right words, but they wouldn't come out. _

"_Ezra, I.." Ezra settled his hand on my knee and rubbed it with his thumb. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." _

"_I'm pregnant." Ezra's mouth dropped open slightly. "How could you be so stupid, Aria?"_

"_What? How could I be so stupid? We're both at fault here, not just me." _

"_Well, I'm sorry. I can't handle this. I think you should leave. now." He gestured to the door. _

"_But I.." _

"_Aria, leave."_

I jolted up from bed, looking around the room, breathing heavily. _It was just a dream_, I reassured myself and slowly went back down onto my mattress.

My alarm clock buzzed, telling me it was time to wake up. I pulled my covers off my body and I slowly got out of bed.

I drifted over to my window, as I looked out, I noticed it was down pouring. My fingers clung to my soft pink curtains as I leaned up against the cold glass window.

Right on time, my morning sickness came about. I rushed to my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I plopped down on the cold tile floor after I was done and rested my back hand onto my knees. How am I suppose to do this for 9 more months? And how in the world am I suppose to explain to my parents that I slept with my former English teacher, who's been my boyfriend for nearly one year? It was hard enough to tell them the truth, but this news will surely send them over the edge.

I got up from the floor and walked back into my room and got dressed into some skinny jeans and a loose shirt. I threw on some combat boots and made my way downstairs.

"Morning, mom." I mumbled as I made my way to the refrigerator and got some juice.

"You're up, early." She replied.

"I told you, I have to go over to Spencer's house with the girls and finish our paper that you assigned us over the break." I spurted back.

"Ah, yes. Have fun." Ella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, like English is ever fun while I'm trying to relax and enjoy the perfect weather!" I pointed to the window, which it showed it was raining cats and dogs.

I drove over to Spencer's house, which wasn't far from where I lived. I only stayed a couple minutes because today is the day Ezra is coming home and I wanted to meet him at the airport. Since I was the first one to get to Spencer's, her and I had some time to talk about what I was going to tell him about our little situation.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Spencer asked.

"I really don't know if it's the right time."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Cause you know, you're tiny figure isn't going to be tiny much longer."

"I know that, Spence. But I don't know how to tell him exactly. I mean what if he doesn't handle it well? What if he breaks up with me and leaves me?"

Spencer put her hand on my shoulder and turned me towards her.

"Aria, he loves you and a baby isn't going to change that. Trust me. And if he does, which he won't, Hanna and Emily will help you through everything!"

The corners of my mouth turned up right slightly as I pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Thank you. And thank you for being here for me. It means a lot."

Spencer hugged me back and then pulled away before she spoke again.

"Of course, we're team Sparia! I'll always be here for you no matter what. Now, go meet your boyfriend at the airport and then report back to me when you can."

Spencer is literally the best friend I can ever have. Of course so are Emily and Hanna, but I always go to Spencer first for anything. I don't know where I'd ever be without her.

As I arrived at the airport, Ezra's plane was just about to land. I'm literally so nervous, I don't know what I'm going to say or how I'll bring me being pregnant into the conversation. Obviously I can't just come out and say, "The condom didn't work, I'm pregnant." I need some kind of way to get a baby into the conversation.

-Did Ezra's plane land yet?- (Spencer)

-Yeah, they should be unloading the plane right about now- (Aria)

-Okay, well text me after you tell him. Love you girl, and good luck!- (Spencer)

-Thanks, Spence. Love you, too!- (Aria)

As I started putting my phone into my purse, I heard my name being shouted.

"Aria?" Ezra yelled across the airport.

I turned around quickly to see Ezra waving his arm in the air. I smiled brightly and ran over to him. As I was running, I started feeling dizzy, but I put it off. But when I reached where Ezra was standing, I passed out.

I woke up on the floor of the airport with my head on Ezra's lap, he was stroking my hair. Once he noticed I woken up, Ezra picked me up bridal style and kissed my temple.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't really have a lot to eat today, so maybe that's why I fainted." I replied.

"Well, you scared me. So how about we go back to my apartment and we can order some Chinese and watch old movies like old times?"

I smiled up at him and took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips.

"I'd love that." Ezra put me down on the ground gently and picked up his suitcase in his left hand and then grabbed my hand softly with his right hand.

When Ezra and I arrived at his apartment, Ezra settled his bag on the ground and shut the door. He grabbed me by the waist, pushed me up against the wall, put my arms above my head and kissed the living hell out of me.

"I didn't get a proper hello at the airport." Ezra mumbled against my lips, seductively.

I pulled away and then sat on his black leather couch. Ezra followed me and sat next to me.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He asked while he took my hands in his.

My eyes began to water as I try to find the right words to say.

"I have something to tell you, but before I do .. There's a chance you might not look at me the same again." I finally said.

"Aria! That won't happen, just tell me what's wrong so we could fix it." Ezra said to me.

Ezra looked me in the eyes and brushed my hair back behind my ears. Tears began to flow down my cheeks, but he brushed them away with his thumb as they fell.

"Please don't be angry with me.." I said between sobs.

"Aria, I won't get angry with you. Just please tell me what's upsetting you, you're really starting to scary me."

"Remember a few weeks ago? When we you know .. had sex?" I asked.

"Of course.." He nodded.

"Well, I .. I'm pregnant.."

Wow, everything started to get real all of a sudden. I was waiting for Ezra to respond, which seemed like forever, but he finally spoke.

"A-Are you sure?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I took like three tests, and they all came back positive. Ezra, what are we going to do? I mean, I can't tell my parents, they'd probably call the cops or something. And plus, I can't be a teen mom, I'm almost through high-school, and I need to start filling out applications for college soon.."

Ezra was silent for a few moments, trying to gather his words.

"Well, do you want to keep it .. or? I mean, of course if you want to keep it, keep it. I'll help you every step of the way. But if you want to put it up for adoption, that's another option, and again, I would do whatever it takes to make the right decision for the both of us and the baby."

I shook my head, I mean I don't know if I want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. But the only thing I won't do is get an abortion, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I killed a human being.

"Adoption is an option, but on the other hand, you would make a great father."

Ezra looked up at me and smiled.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll be here for you."

With that, I moved towards Ezra and laid my head against his chest while he put his arm around me until we fell asleep into a somewhat peaceful bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV:**

1 month later:

Telling Ezra what has been going on was the easy part, he's been super supportive about everything. I'm ecstatic that he didn't flip out at the news, but I'm not quite sure how my parents are going to react. I mean, do I even tell them? Maybe Ezra and I could move away somewhere and raise our baby there? Or do I tell my parents and have them kick me out of the house? This is the kind of questions that I have to sleep on and actually think about with Ezra.

Today is the day of my first doctor's appointment. I slept over Ezra's apartment that way he could be there for this intimate moment.

"Morning, beautiful." Ezra said while he walked into the kitchen area.

"Morning, handsome," I replied. Ezra poured a cup of coffee for the both of us and then came over to me. He pinned me against his counter, held onto my waist and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you." Ezra purred against my lips. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he picked me up and placed me onto the counter, so we could continue our little love fest before breakfast.

"So, are you nervous about your doctor's appointment today?" Ezra asked while he set a plate of eggs on the coffee table in-front of me.

"Kind of, but not as much because you'll be with me." Ezra just smiled at me and started eating his breakfast.

"I can't thank you enough for being here for me. Honestly, I don't know if I would be able to raise this baby without you."

"So, you're deciding to keep it?" Ezra asked while he put his hand on my knee.

"I don't know, I'm leaning toward adoption, but I also thought about other possibilities."

"What other possibilities?"

"What if I didn't tell my parents about this pregnancy? I mean, we could go somewhere else and raise this baby, together. You could apply to colleges or high schools. I could stay home and take care of the baby until it's time for day care and I could get a part time job. This could be a real big step in our relationship!" I told him, kind of nervous about his answer.

"Aria, I would love that. But you can't leave your friends. What about school?"

"I could finish before the baby comes, or I could take classes online. We can find a way around this and not tell anyone about it!" I'm sure this is just the hormones talking, but I'm actually starting to consider this. It wouldn't be so bad to have a small family with Ezra. He would be a perfect father, and plus, I can't see myself with anyone else , but him.

"Aria, I can't let you do that. Let's just go to the doctor's appointment and tell your parents. I'm sure they won't be pleased, but they do have the right to know. If they do anything terrible, like kick you out, you can stay at my place and you can continue going to school."

I just nodded my head in agreement and then finished up my breakfast.

I was just about done getting ready for my doctor's appointment when Ezra came into the bathroom. "Hey, Aria?" He called.

"Yes?" I replied. "Do you mind if I meet you at the doctor's? I have to clean out my office. It'll only take a few."

"Yeah, sure. I have to go over Spencer's for a bit and review our project for my mom's class anyways." Ezra came more into the bathroom and kissed my lips while holding my waist.

"I love you. I'll see you in a few." He said before he kissed my forehead and left the apartment.

As I drove up Spencer's driveway, I found Spencer outside taking out the trash. I turned off my car and opened the door.

"Hey, Spence." I exclaimed. "Hey, Aria ! I thought you had an appointment?" She said, a little confused.

"Well, I do. But it's not for another hour. Plus Ezra has to clean out his office, so I thought I'd stop by and hang out before I had to leave." Spencer just nodded her head.

When we got inside Spencer's house, we went up to her bedroom. "So, how's the morning sickness?" Spencer asked me. "It's weird, I haven't had it in like two days. I usually have it everyday, though." "Well, you don't have to have it everyday. Maybe mother nature is giving you a little break until she brings you through hell once more." I just laughed, "That would be nice."

I stayed at Spencer's for about 30 minutes, and then I had to drive off to the doctor's.

The office was a little ways from Rosewood, but I couldn't go to my doctor's unless I wanted them to tell my mother about my situation.

I waited in my car for Ezra, but he didn't show up. But my appointment was in a few minutes, so I guess I have to go in alone.

I walked into the big building and took the elevator to the 5 floor. Every wall in this building was white and very boring, just like the dentist office. But the dentist didn't smell this horrible. Once I reached my destination, I sat in the waiting room to wait for my name to be called. There was quite a few pregnant mother's in the room, in a few months, that'll be me. Big stomach and a small height. Not the best combination.

"Aria Montgomery?" The nurse called out. I rose from my seat and walked towards the petite woman and followed her down several hallways until we reached a blue door. "Right in here," she said. "I'll need you to sit right up there," she pointed to a long table in the middle of the room. I nodded and obeyed her order. "Your doctor will be in with you shortly." She walked out of the door and shut the door.

I took my cellphone out of my bag and called Ezra. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked. "I'm still cleaning out my office. It's taking longer than I expected."

"Well, I'm at the doctor's and I'm freaking out." "Aria, just relax. I don't think I'm going to make it, I'll just have to go to the next appointment."

"Whatever," I said and hung up the phone before he could answer.

After a few more minutes, the doctor came in. "Hello, . My name is Dr. Bennett."

"Hello," I said in a small voice. "Do you know how far along you are?" asked me while he laid me down on the table and put some jell on my stomach.

"Uhm, I'm almost two months along." hooked me up to the ultrasound machine. He moved the tool around my stomach to try to get an image of the baby on the monitor. "Sometimes it's hard to get the image depending on how the baby is laying." I just nodded, wishing Ezra was here to be with me.

After a few minutes of trying to find the baby, nothing popped up on the screen. "Are you sure you're two months along?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I'll be two months of Friday, so technically no. But why? Is something wrong?"

The doctor was looking around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know why these things happen," he started to say, "but you're young, maybe in a few months, your partner and you could try again for another baby."

What is he saying? ..Is he saying that I'm not pregnant?

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused and trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, , you've had a miscarriage."

The room seemed like it was spinning, how could I have a miscarriage? I've been super careful with this baby. Also, how am I suppose to tell Ezra? I'm not even know how I'm suppose to react to all of this, I've never been pregnant and I most certainly never had a miscarriage before.

"I have to go.." I mumbled as I wiped this gross gel off my stomach and gathered my clothes into a big ball and headed out the door.

A few weeks later -

It's been a while since I figured out that I had a miscarriage, I never told Spencer nor Ezra. I don't want anyone to find out. They'll give me all of that sympathy crap that I don't need. Maybe if I actually get pregnant, Ezra won't find out..

I rushed over to Ezra's apartment before he got home, I set up candles all through-out the living room area and around his bed, I placed rose petals from the door, leading towards his bed as well. I found a black, sheer, lacy nightgown in Victoria Secrets with a matching push up bra and thong. When Ezra sees this, he's going to go wild. I heard his keys in the door, so I decided to go behind the door. When he opened it, all I heard was "What the?" and saw him go towards the couch to get a better view of the apartment. When Ezra's back was turned, I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Ezra Fitz, are you ready for one hell of a night?" I seductively whispered into his ear. Ezra turned around and checked me out from head to toe.

"Is this beautiful women all for me?" Ezra said in a husky voice. "Only if you play your cards right." I said with a wink. Ezra took one step closer to me, settled one hand on my waist and another on my lower back. He kissed my lips tenderly and picked me up and propped me up on the back of his couch.

"I never knew pregnant women were this frisky," Ezra said, playfully. "Well, we want what we want, and we get what we get." "Shall we take this to the bed?" He said, suggestively.

"We shall."

After our little love encounter, Ezra and I cuddled up cozily with each other. Ezra had his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand was brushed my brown locks out of my face.

"I love you so much, Aria Montgomery." Ezra whispered as he kept brushing my hair through his fingers.

"I love you, too, Ezra Fitz," I replied as I got on top of Ezra and laid my head down on his toned chest.

"I can't believe we're going to have our own little family in just a couple of months." Ezra said softly.

"Ezra .." I started to say. "I.."

"Aria, what is it? You should know by now that you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you when you need me."

My eyes started to tear up and within a few seconds, Ezra held me tighter and kissed my head. I got off of him so we were face to face. I tried to say the words, but they wouldn't come out, so I just started to cry even harder. "Aria, baby.." Ezra said as he brushed away my tears that have fallen down onto my cheeks.

"I had a miscarriage.." I finally said. Ezra's eyes grew wide and he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "When did you find this out?" He asked. "At my doctor's appointment that you didn't go to." I replied.

"Aria, that was a few weeks ago and I'm just learning about this now?" He said, raising his voice.

"Please don't be mad at me! What was I suppose to do? You were so excited about having a baby with me, I didn't want to ruin that!"

"Save it, Aria!"

"Ezra, please! This is hard enough of me, I can't take losing our baby and you! It's all too much!" I tried explaining. Ezra pushed me off his lap as he got off the bed and gathered my clothes. Once everything was together, he threw my clothes at me.

"Get out. now." Ezra said, emphasizing on the 'now.'

"Ezra!" I said as my voice cracked. He just pointed to the door.

I got my clothes on quickly, almost stumbling as I tried putting my jeans on, but Ezra didn't seem to care. All he wanted was me to get out.

It seems like the weather agrees with him as well, I screwed up, so it's being a bitch and started down pouring and thundering. Once I was full clothed, I grabbed my bag and pushed past Ezra and slammed the door behind me. I was half tempted to go back, but I heard Ezra lock the door. Everything happened so fast, one minute we were loving and the next we were fighting. My tears started pouring down my face once again, I just put my back against the wall and cried for a good ten minutes until I got my act together and stormed out of the apartment building in the pouring rain.

The traffic seemed to get faster as I walked to my car, everything started spinning and spacing out of control. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV:**

I woke up in a familiar room, once I got my surroundings I realized I was back in Ezra's apartment. I heard Ezra in the kitchen making some tea and the sound of him washing dishes. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around the room.

Ezra saw I was awake and he rushed over to me.

"Aria, I'm so sorry I over-reacted! I love you." He said while planting a billion kisses all over my face and neck.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Ezra." Ezra smiled slightly while he pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my face into his neck.

We stayed like that for several minutes until he pulled away.

"I forgive you. Just no more secrets, promise?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. "I promise."

"I love you so much, Aria." Ezra kissed my forehead. A few minutes passed, neither of us said anything further. We were just enjoying each other's company.

"Ezra?" I said, looking up at him. I saw him sleeping, so I got an idea. I untangled his arms around my waist and got off the couch and walked towards the fridge quiet. As I opened it, I found a can of whipped cream on the side of the refrigerator door. I crept back towards the sleeping Ezra and opened the can of whipped cream and started putting some onto his face.

But it back fired when I realized Ezra wasn't actually sleeping. Ezra got up from the couch and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto him. I screamed playfully as we were fighting over the can of whipped cream, Ezra pushed the nozzle down causing whipped cream to spurt out onto me.

"Oh, you're going to get it little lady!" Ezra said. He climbed up on top of me and started squirting more whipped cream onto me until it ran out.

"Okay! I surrender!" I said while I put my heads up in the air. Ezra came closer to me and held my arms above my head while he kissed my sweet spot.

"That's not fa-," I started to say, but Ezra cut me off when he started kissing my lips. I thought I would turn up the heat a bit. So I bit down on his lip softly, which makes him go crazy.

Ezra moaned softly while his hands roamed around. We both got up into a sitting position. Ezra tugged at the bottom of my shirt, I lifted my hands up over my head while Ezra lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it onto the floor.

Ezra planted another kiss on my lips as I started to un-button his shirt. When it was off completely, Ezra shrugged it off. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso while he walked backwards until he eventually found the bed. Ezra playfully tossed me up on the bed, I landed on a bunch of white fluffy pillows. Ezra climbed up onto the bed and we continued our love fest for the rest of the night.

It was around 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, I rolled over on my side and watched Ezra sleep for a few until he rolled over on top of me. I giggled to myself and decided to have a little fun. I started kissing him from his forehead down until he woke up.

"Mm.." Ezra mumbled. It looked like he wasn't waking up anytime soon, so I pushed him off of me and covered his cute butt with the sheet and slipped on his Hollis sweatshirt. I went over to the fridge and got out some eggs and started to make breakfast for the two of us.

When I was finished, I put some eggs onto a plate and went over to the bed where Ezra was still sound asleep. I wafted the smell of the eggs towards Ezra. Within a few seconds, he woken up.

"Oh, so the smell of eggs wake you up, but having your girlfriend kiss you from head to toe doesn't wake you up? I see how it is." I said to him, playfully.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I'm just a deep sleeper. Now could I please have my eggs?" Ezra begged.

"Nope! I'm going to eat them all up and you can't have any!" I told him while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that? I'll make you give me those eggs, !"

"Well, if you want them so bad, come and get them." I teased while I ran away from him.

Ezra chased after me. I stood in front of the coffee table while Ezra was on the other side. I ran around in circles, laughing and eating Ezra's eggs.

"C'mon, babe. That's no fair!" He whined.

"Well, if you weren't such a slow poke, then .." I started to say, but Ezra hopped over the coffee table. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed my lips, he continued kissing me. My grip loosened on the plate and Ezra took it before it fell.

"Ha! Got em'." He taunted.

"No fair, you distracted me with your amazing lips." Ezra just smiled and winked at me.

After Ezra and I finished up our breakfast, I hopped into the shower and got ready for the day.

"Hey, Ezra. I'm going to go over to Spencer's house for a little bit." I called to him.

"Sure, I have to run some errands anyways."

I put my hair up in a towel to soak up the remaining water that was in my hair. I changed into dark skinny jeans and through on one of Ezra's blue plaided shirts with some boots. I took off the remaining make up that was left on my face and put some eyeliner and mascara that I found in my purse. I took my hair out of the towel and through it up into a high pony tail and left the apartment.

When I arrived at Spencer's, Hanna and Emily were already there. I guess I should tell them about my *first* pregnancy.

Spencer met me at the door with a hug, same with the other two girls. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Emily and Hanna said at the same time and laughed at the same time as well.

"I was here a few days ago, though!" I replied.

"Yeah, but you've been off with Fitz. Speaking of him, how are you two doing?" I hesitated for a second. "Uhm, we're fine. We got into a little argument last night, though." Crap. Now I'm going to have to say something.

"Oh my god! But you two rarely fight! What happened?" Should I make up an excuse? No. If they find out what really happened, they'll get mad at me if they find out the truth somehow.

"Well," I started to say, the girls leaned it, looking intrigued. I looked over at Spencer, looking for a sign if she thought I should tell them, she just nodded.

"I told him I'm ..pregnant." Hanna and Emily both shouted, "YOU'RE WHAT!"

Emily looked over at Spencer, "Spence, did you know about this!" Emily asked, sounding really pissed off.

"I was sworn to secrecy, what was I suppose to do?" "Em, it's not her fault. I wanted to tell you guys at different times."

"But you told Spencer first!" Hanna said. "Yeah, so? What am I suppose to do? Broadcast it on the news?" Hanna just rolled her eyes at me and put her hand up in the "talk to the hand" kind of way.

"Look, girls, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I promise, no more secrets." The girls smiled at her and they all went into a group hug.

"If you have a girl, I'm definitely spoiling her like crazy!" Hanna finally said. I smiled and giggled a little. "No doubt about that."

"So, have you thought about baby names yet?" Emily asked.

~Author's note: Give me some boy and girl baby names that you'd for Aria and Ezra's baby;

Also, let me clarify some things; Ezra and Aria only know about the miscarriage, I'm going to have Aria get pregnant on purpose soon, but Aria wanted to tell the girls half the truth and keep the miscarriage between her and Ezra; And I'm sorry if I got you guys mad at Ezra last night, I was planning on this twist all along, well my friend (GilmoreGirls945 helped me) And one last thing, tell me what you'd like to read in the next few chapters! I need some more ideas!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV: **

I'm glad my best friends didn't judge me when I told them that I'm "pregnant," but I know if Alison was still here, things would be different. I know she was one of my best friends in 8th grade, but she always knew how to make one of us spill our deepest secrets. If it involved someone else, then she'd try and make us tell the other person. If we didn't, she would.

Hanna got me out of my trance, "Aria!" She shouted while she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled. "Anyways, how about we have one of our famous sleepovers tonight?"

Spencer said. "Can't have it at our house, my mom's in a bitchy ass mood." Hanna replied.

"And I can't have it here, well we could, but I don't want to see my parents. We're in another fight again." Spencer said.

"Well, we could have it at my house. My parents wouldn't mind." I told them.

"Great!" The three girls said in sync.

~Later that night~

The girls arrived at my house around 7:30ish. Hanna and Emily brought a ton of scary movies and Spencer brought the food. I forgot how much I use to enjoy spending quality time with my best friends. I've been spending so much time at Ezra's apartment, which is amazing, but I miss spending my free time with my friends and not have to worry about being caught at any moment by my parents. I could basically do whatever, if it's not illegal, and say whatever I want without getting into trouble.

"So, how about we kick this sleepover off with some music and mani-pedis?" Hanna said. "Yeah, I definitely need one. My nails aren't looking so hot, and it's just nasty." I replied.

While the girl's and I were painting our nails, Spencer jokingly brought up the pregnancy.

"So, Aria.." She started to say, "Your tiny stomach is going to get huge in a few months. Are you nervous?" Spencer said like she was interviewing me.

"Well, Spence. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be, but I do get to eat whatever the hell I want. So that's a plus!" I replied.

The girls and I started laughing like maniacs. This is what I missed the most. I can goof off without a care in the world, I don't have to worry about anyone over hearing our conversations.

~**Ella's POV:~**

It's around midnight, I was awoken by my daughter and her friend's laughter. I stood at the top of the stairs listening to them.

"So, Aria..Your tiny stomach is going to get huge in a few months. Are you nervous?" I heard Spencer say. "Well Spence, I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be, but I do get to eat whatever the hell I want. So that's a plus!" Aria replied.

What the hell? Did I hear them right? Is my 16 year old daughter pregnant? Did Ezra force her to do something she wasn't ready for? Well, I'll just have to find out for myself.

I walked down the stairs and I was greeted by Spencer, Hanna, Emily, everyone but my own daughter.

"Aria, could I talk to you, alone?" I spoke.

"Uhm, sure, mom." Aria got up from the floor and walked on her heels, trying not to smudge her freshly painted nail polish. We walked into the kitchen and I pulled out two chairs from the table.

"I need to ask you something, and you need to be completely honest." Aria shook her head. "Of course."

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat, this is one of the most awkward conversations I ever had with Aria. I never thought I would be asking my 16 year old if she is pregnant. And I do not want to find out that she slept with a guy 7 or 8 years older than she is.

"Well, I was coming downstairs, and I overheard you and Spencer's conversation. She was talking about your "tiny stomach" was going to be huge in a few months. Anyways, are you pregnant?" Aria pushed back her seat and started shouting. "What the hell, Mom! You can't just eavesdrop on my PRIVATE conversations with my friends. That's totally not okay!"

"Aria Rose Montgomery, I asked you a damn question! .pregnant!" I shouted, equally as loud. "I don't have to answer that!" I can't believe this is happening. "Aria! Tell me the truth."

"No, and if I did, then you'd just have Ezra arrested!" Aria's eyes started tearing up and she hugged me. "Mom, what am I going to do?" I tried calming her down by rubbing her back, but she kept on crying. "Honey, we'll figure something out." I said.

"Please don't tell dad." I just kissed her head and didn't say another word.

**Aria's POV: **

**~The next day~ **

I woke up around 9 on the couch in my living room. The girls were awake, talking quietly.

"Morning, sleepy head," Spencer said. I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. "Morning," I mumbled. "So, what happened with your mom last night?" Hanna asked.

I rolled my eyes, just thinking about what I said and how I said it to my mom last night, I felt like a bitch. "Well, she overheard us talking about you know what," I said while pointing down at my clearly flat stomach, but they don't know that I'm not actually pregnant. But I wear baggy shirts just to cover it up. "What did your mom say about that?" Emily asked.

"Ha, like you didn't hear us bitching at each other in the other room?" The girls just looked away in a different direction, trying not to make so much eye contact.

My mom came down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen without saying a word. I got up and followed her. "Excuse me," I said to the girls.

"Mom?" She turned around, it looked like she didn't sleep too much last night. "What is it, Aria?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Never-mind," I didn't want to give her anymore trouble.

"No, sweetie. Come back, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. So don't take my snotty tone offensive." She said.

"Okay. Well, did you tell Dad about, y'know." I asked her while I placed my hands on my stomach.

"No, not yet. But I'm not going to tell him. He should hear the news from you. If Ezra wants to help, that's fine." Wait, did I hear her correctly? She said if Ezra wanted to help me tell my dad about my "pregnancy" that would be okay? Is she on something?

"Well, I'm sure that wouldn't go so well. So I'll tell him myself. Like you said, he should hear it from me first, right?" My mom just shook her head in agreement.

"So, do you girls want some breakfast?"

(A/N; The little ~ signs are just breakers because I don't know how to actually break everything up without them deleting. Just so you know!)

~ After Spencer, Hanna and Emily left my house, I got ready for the day and headed over to Ezra's house. I sprayed some dry shampoo in my hair because I didn't feel like washing and styling my hair. I put on little makeup and put on some jeans and Ezra's Hollis sweatshirt. Once I was ready, I went outside and hopped into my car and headed to Ezra's apartment.

I pulled into Ezra's visitors parking space and headed up stairs. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. So I grabbed the spare key that was hidden underneath the 'Welcome' mat and let myself in. To my surprise, Ezra was still sleeping. A sly smirk came across my face as I came up with an idea. I stripped out of my clothing, only leaving on my underwear, bra and Ezra's Hollis sweatshirt. I took my hair down and let my loose waves fall over my shoulders. As I crept over to Ezra's bed, he started mumbling in his sleep.

"No, Aria..I'm too tired." He said. I giggled quietly as I crawled on top of the sleeping Ezra. I started nibbling on his ear softly, Ezra started chuckling in his sleep. He's too cute.

I kissed his face repeatedly in different spots as Ezra started to moan softly. "Baby, wake up," I whispered in his ear, seductively. Ezra's eyes fluttered open, he rubbed his eyes. I scooched I little closer to Ezra's face, I pecked him on the lips lightly. As he awake a little more, his lips responded. I pulled away. "Morning, ," I said softly. "Am I dreaming or is there really a gorgeous lady in my bed with me right now?" I giggled. "No, you're not dreaming. But I could make your dreams become reality, babe." I purred.

"Mm..Like?" Ezra asked. "You name it, I could do it." I said with a wink. Ezra wrapped his arms around me as he sat up more and pulled me onto his lap.

"Aria," He began to say, "Let's actually try to have a baby for real. I know you're young, but I seriously can't wait any longer. I'm completely sure that I want to be with you forever. I can't imagine life without you. I love you and nobody else. So what do you say?"

I really don't know what to say .


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I'll make it up to you with updating it now .. Also, thank you for all of the lovely reviews. They put a smile on my face. And if you have any ideas for what should come in this story, just post a comment in the review section or PM me ! I'm always running out of ideas, so if you think that this story is getting a little boring, just give me some fresh ideas and I'll write it. Okay, enough rambling, enjoy this chapter ! **

**~Alyssa (:**

**Aria's POV:**

"Aria?" Ezra asked as he put his hand on my knee. I smiled softly at him and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I would love to, Ezra. I can't imagine having someone else's kids but yours!" Ezra flashed his boyish smile and kissed my lips once more. "Okay, but first, there's something else we need to do this afternoon. We need to tell your father about the pregnancy."

I got off of Ezra's lap and rested my hands on my knees. "I know that, but I need to tell him myself. I don't want him to attack you, so I'll tell him myself."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sure. He needs to hear it from me before someone else decides to tell him."

Ezra just nodded. I kissed Ezra one last time before I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "Love you!"

As I got closer to my house, I thought of what I was going to say to my father. I know if I say the wrong thing, he's going to freak out. But either way, he's not going to be happy no matter what I say or however I say it.

I killed my car's engine and opened the door. As I got closer to the front door, I started to panic. I fell to my knees and had my head between my legs, breathing in and out pretty heavily. The door opened and my dad saw me on the ground. "Aria?" He said in a panic. My dad picked me up and brought me inside. He placed me on my back onto the leather sofa in the living room. I started to calm down. "Aria, are you alright?" He asked while he placed his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

I sat up straight and took a deep breathe. "I think so.." I murmured under my breathe.

"Okay, well I need to talk to you about something important." Oh crap, does he know about my first pregnancy? Did my mom tell him? Maybe that's why he's being so nice to me. "Yeah, sure dad." I replied.

"Your mother was upset the other night. I don't know what happened because she didn't tell me the specifics, but she did tell me you were extremely rude to her. Anyways, what I'm trying to get at, you need to be more respectful to your mother. Just because your going through difficult things in your life right now, it doesn't mean you could be a bitch."

My jaw dropped slightly at the fact that my own father called me a bitch. Of all people, I wouldn't expect HIM to call me that.

"Well, sorry it's not my fault!" I yelled back at him. He pointed his finger at me.

"This is what I'm talking about Aria! You need to be more respect-"

Before he could finish, I interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant! Okay, I'm freaking pregnant." I let out a big huff and stared at Byron.

"Excuse me, you're what?" He said in his pissed off voice.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant. So that's why I've been acting like such a BITCH." I spurted back at him. I turned away to go up the stairs, but he grabbed onto my arm and spun me around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, young lady!" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Watch me." I said sternly.

"That's it, Aria. Go pack your fucking bags. I had it with you. I want you out of my house! I don't give a flying crap where you go, but you can't stay here."

"Well good! I don't want to stay here anyway! It's like living in a prison in this house! And plus, I'd gladly leave to be with someone who loves me and takes great care of me."

Byron's face tightened. "Then go." He said and then walked away.

Tears formed in my eyes as I ran up the stairs. I opened my door quickly, the door handle hit my wall leaving a gaping hole in my wall.

I got a big duffle bag and threw random pieces of clothing into it until it was full. I packed up my makeup and grabbed my favorite pillow then headed down the stairs.

My mother walked into the house when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Aria, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I'm leaving. I can't handle this hell hole anymore." And with that, I pushed past her and shut the door behind me.

I opened my car door forcefully and shoved my luggage in the back of my car, turned the car on and sped off to Ezra's apartment.

After a 15 minute drive, I reached my destination. I got out of my car and walked up to the buzzer. I pressed the buzzer to Ezra's apartment about three or four times before Ezra let me in.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on his apartment door. Ezra was standing in front of me within 20 seconds. I dropped my bags on the floor and hugged him.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Ezra, I can't go back there. Please..Can I stay with you?" I said between sobs.

Ezra let go of me and took my bags and set them inside. He then picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his torso and arms around his neck. Ezra kissed my temple and rubbed my back to try to calm me down.

"What happened?" Ezra asked while he carried me over to his bed.

"I-I told my dad about the first pregnancy .. And he kicked me out of the house. I told you this was going to happen.."

Ezra settled us both down by his pillows. He was on his side while I was on mine. Ezra had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here."

I smiled softly at him as he kissed my forehead.

After a few minutes of cuddling, there were several knocks on the door. Ezra looked confused as he got up off the bed and made his way over to the door.

"Ella.." I heard Ezra say. I quickly got up from Ezra's bed and went over to the door.

When my mother saw me, she sighed and pushed past Ezra and swung her arms around me.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked. I started tearing up once more as I thought about what happened earlier.

"Dad kicked me out," I whispered faintly. Ella pulled away from our hug and looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean he kicked you out? Why would he do that?" I looked down at the ground as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Him and I were arguing about my attitude and then I accidentally told him that I'm pregnant.."

Ella's face tightened as she heard me saying "I'm pregnant" come from my mouth.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant?"

_Oh Crap.. _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breathe and repeated myself. "Mom, I'm pregnant.." Ella ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going to freakout." She said to herself as she inhaled a deeply. "Let's just talk this out like mature adults.."

Ezra lead us over to the couch. Ezra and I sat next to each other while Ella sat in the black leather chair across from us.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. We all darted our eyes as we glanced around the room. Ella cleared her throat as she started to speak.

"Okay, so how did this happen? I mean I know HOW you got pregnant, I just mean how did you guys end up in this situation?"

Ella looked directly at Ezra as neither of us spoke up.

"Ezra, you speak. Considering you had no problem knocking up my 16 year old daughter.." Ella retorted harshly.

"Mom!" I scolded. Ezra put his hands on my knee and rubbed it with his thumb gently.

"It's okay, Aria. I can handle this." Ezra cleared his throat.

"Well, it was the night that I gotten fired. Aria came over, thinking I wasn't going to be home, but I got sent home for the night. I told her what happened and I guess we thought we weren't going to see each other after that night, so we said goodbye together in a quite passionate way.."

Ella nodded her head slowly and glanced up at Ezra.

"I am so sorry that Byron gotten you fired. He's taking this whole situation way too far. I mean, I'm not completely sure I actually approve of this relationship, but I do see that you too love each other dearly. And I don't want to mess things up for you two.."

I smiled sincerely at her and glanced up at Ezra as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you, mom.." I said softly. She just smiled and nodded at me.

"So, do you guys have any plans on where and how you're going to raise this baby?" Ella asked.

Ezra and I exchanged glances, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don'-" I started to say, but Ezra butted in.

"My parents live in New York, maybe they'll let us stay there until we find a place to stay. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but maybe raising the baby there is safer than in Rosewood. Your family already has enough going on, so I'm pretty sure a baby will just add onto that."

Ella smiled softly.

"Well, I guess that's the best option as of right now."

Wow, I never thought that I'd be having a baby with my former English teacher and moving with him to New York to raise our baby together. I mean, that's definitely not how I wanted to spend my teenage life. But if I'm with Ezra, then I'm quite okay with that.

"So, it's settled? We're moving.." I said, still trying to process everything that has happened in the past few weeks.

"Guess so.." Ezra commented.

After an hour of discussing where and how we're going to support this baby, my mom had to leave.

"Thank you, mom. For everything. I love you." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"You're welcome, sweetie." As Ella was about to walk away, she turned back and started to speak.

"Oh and Ezra?"

Ezra cocked an eyebrow and looked at Ella.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt my baby girl, I know where you live." Ella said with a smile.

"I'll take great care of her. I promise." Ezra responded as he made a little cross over his heart. Ella smiled and said one last goodbye as she made her way out of the building.


End file.
